


Last Christmas

by eanard



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, I D K, M/M, Other, cHRISTMAS MOOD, was bored on maths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eanard/pseuds/eanard
Summary: Karaoke rooms and feelings overlap





	

" LAST CHRISTMAS I GAVEE YOU MYY HEAART" Jongdae was singing full blast, with as much strength he could muster.

It needs to be noted that Kim Jongdae just broke up with his boyfriend a week ago.

"BUT THE VERY NEXT DAY, YOU GAVE IT AWAAAAAY" Baekhyun was next to him, holding a mic in one hand and a beer on the other.

Fact: Byun Baekhyun's boyfriend broke up with him yesterday.

A small figure abruptly stands up and into the small table of the karaoke room, snatching Jongdae's mic along the way.

He takes a deep breath in. "THIS YEAR, TO SAVE ME FROMM TEARS"

Do Kyungsoo was usually quiet, but not today. Not when his boyfriend broke up with him a few hours ago.

#sadz

"I'LL GIVVE ITTT TO SOMEONE SPECIAAALLL" 

The three of them screamed. Their usually flawless voices cracking up and wavering

By the end of the song Baekhyun had spilled his drink, Kyungsoo was laying on the ground and Jongdae was crying.

Who needed relationships when they had each other? #Friendshipforthewin

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know bout you, but this song's a #jam
> 
> (this aint a bts or bap reference btw)


End file.
